Seeing Red
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: "Bellamy you can't do this!" I screamed in frustration as he easily threw me over his shoulder, not paying any attention to my struggles. "I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe!" He snapped back at me, anger coating his words. "Even if I have to chain you to my side to do it." The finalization in his tone startled me.. he was one hundred percent serious. Bellamy/OC
1. Brave New World

From a young age, my parents often described me as reckless. I had a talent for rushing into a situation head on without fully thinking it through. I always let my emotions rule me instead of listening to my brain. I was a girl that preferred action over words. Though, to be honest, I never had a shortage of those either. My mother once told me that my mouth would get me into trouble if my actions didn't.

_She wasn't wrong._

"Prisoner two-one-seven, face the wall." I whipped my head around to see two guards standing in the doorway to my cell. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even heard them open the door. Standing casually I moved until I was facing the wall, my back to both of the guards.

"Arms up!" The second guard snapped in agitation, clearly not happy with my leisurely pace. I slowly raised my arms until my hands were resting in the air near my head. If it wasnt obvious, the second guard wasn't exactly my biggest fan. Especially not after what I had done to him last week when some less than polite words had left his mouth.

He deserved it, trust me.

My name is Ireland Jackson, I'm seventeen years old and I've been in The Sky Box for a total of twenty four thousand five hundred and twenty eight hours. That's one thousand and twenty two days. That's nearly three years. To be honest though, it felt more like decades here on the Ark with only these dull, flat gray walls for comfort. I'm a small girl, only about five foot two in height, with a slender but athletic build. I have long red hair that I inherited from my father as well as my ivory complexion that is spattered with light colored freckles, the most being on my face. My stormy grey eyes are probably the only thing that I did get from my mom asides from her overall small features.

"What is this?" I questioned wearily, turning my head slightly to see the first guard opening up a box. I could just barely make out the glint of metal from where I was standing.

"Face the wall!" The second guard barked again. I reluctantly turned my head back towards the wall, I could feel my heart beat increasing slightly. This wasn't normal. What was going on? Surely they weren't going to float me already? Unless.. something had changed?

"I'm not eighteen yet." I said as a reminder, hating that my voice wavered with my anxiety. The second guard made a noise in the back of his throat, It almost sounded like he was holding back a laugh. My fight or flight instincts kicked into gear almost instantly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as the first guard started to approach me with what I realized was a metal wristband. Small little needles were sticking out of the center, glinting menacingly. There was no way in hell those were going into my skin!

As the guard stepped up to my side, I reacted. I ducked quickly before rotating just enough to rear back and slam my fist into his unprotected stomach. He doubled over and groaned, the bracelet clattering to the floor harmlessly. Flipping around swiftly, I saw the second guard already rushing towards me, a tranq gun held tightly in his hand. I felt my eyes widen as I realized the implications of what was about to happen, I could only hope that I was fast enough to out maneuver him. Throwing all of my weight onto my toes I launched forward. I could do this, I could do this! Something tangled into my hair, ripping me back. I couldn't stop the shriek that tore from my mouth as I realized the first guard had recovered. I twisted, and flailed, not paying any attention to the pain that I was causing myself.

"Do it now! She's too volatile to keep awake!" The second guard, who I noticed was smirking maliciously, lifted the gun and shot at the others orders, all too happy to oblige. What an asshole.. A sharp sting at my neck let me know that he hadn't missed his shot.. pity. Strength slowly left my limbs and I slumped back into the guard that was still gripping onto my hair tightly.

"Strong stuff.."I slurred as the world started to fade at the edges. A dull pain flared at my wrist before the darkness finally won over and my world turned black.

\- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

The familiar hum of machinery is what I woke up to. If I was dead, this was a seriously cruel joke. There was no way I wanted to hear this in the afterlife. What in the hell had I done to deserve this kind of torture in death? I thought death was supposed to be peaceful, this was anything but. As I came more and more to my senses, I could hear mummers of other voices. There was.. other people? I wasn't alone! My eyes flickered open before immediately shutting once more as light assaulted my retinas. I cracked my eyes open again, this time going slowly to let myself adjust.

What the hell? I looked around and noticed all of the other teenagers around me, all who had been prisoners in The Sky Box. We were all strapped down with bright red harnesses and judging by the feel of it we were.. moving?!

We're off the Ark? Dread pooled into my chest. Where could they possibly be sending us?

"Hey, you're awake." I turned my head to see a girl sitting to my left, she had long, straight brown hair and quite the pretty face. I tried to match a name to her face but I couldn't, I'd never met her. Even before my time in lock up.

"I'm not dead?" I questioned dumbly, my mind still fighting away the fog. My voice was hoarse from disuse and probably from whatever was in that tranquillizer.

"If you are, that means I am too. That would suck." She turned her head to look forward. "They loaded us up in here and wouldn't tell us anything." She turned her head back towards me. "I'm Octavia." The name brought a memory to the surface. It had happened after I had already been locked up, but teenagers liked to gossip. Octavia Blake, the girl they found had been living under the floor.

"Ireland." I greeted back. She smiled slightly right before everything shook and rattled. I sucked in a breath just as another girl on the other side of the room screamed. Okay, let's just not do that again! I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. It didn't help.

All the displays around us suddenly turned on, as well as the overhead lights. Chancellor Jaha's face appeared onto the screen and I found myself filling with annoyance. If I was going to die, I really did not want his face to be the last I saw. I knew that I was angry at a man who was just fallowing the laws, but I couldn't help it. I needed an outlet for my anger. I needed someone to blame, and the council just fit right into that position for me.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, were sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Way to inspire a crowd." I mumbled bitterly with a slight scoff, his words bouncing around in my brain.

"Your Dad's a dick Wells!" A guy yelled from across the room from Octavia and I. He obviously shared my disdain. I didn't doubt for a second that he and I were the only ones though.

"However if you do survive, then those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean." Was he serious, were they actually sending us to Earth?! A planet that was quite likely soaked in radiation? What was the point? Earth wasn't supposed to be survivable for another hundred years.. so why now? What had changed on the Ark that they saw fit to send a bunch of juvenile delinquents to the ground? They had surely lost their fucking minds.

"Were going to Earth?" Octavia breathed in wonder, glancing sideways at me to gauge my reaction.

"If we don't die in the landing.." I muttered ominously, gripping the straps of my harness a little bit tighter. I struggled to pay attention to what the chancellor was saying over the mutters of the others.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base-" The screen cut out lightly, the colors distorting as the lights flickered above us. The drop ship shook again, and I suddenly felt my stomach tighten and churn. Okay, no, no no! No throwing up. Fuck, I hated this. The sooner this fucking ship landed the better! "-built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years. No one ever made it there."

Movement near the center of the room caused my attention to drift away from the screen. A guy was out of his seat, floating around in the lack of gravity. I watched as he back flipped away from a ladder to float in front of what looked to be the Chancellor's son and a blonde girl I vaguely recognized. Why was Jaha's son here? He had let his own son get locked up? ..Strict guy.

Octavia shouted her approval at the guys actions, throwing her arm up into the air in support. I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped my mouth at her actions. Her excitement was contagious.

"Yeah Finn!" Someone yelled in appreciation. I vaguely recognized his name.

"That's Spacewalker?" I asked, Octavia nodded her head in confirmation. He had quite the reputation. Wasted a month of air lookin' for a bit of fun.

"Check it out" Finn said to wells, crossing his arms over his chest as he floated horizontally in front of him. "Your Dad floated me after all." Octavia laughed loudly.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells told him, his voice completely unamused. He had a point, Finn could get seriously injured.. we were hurtling towards the earth at incredible speeds and he had totally disregarded his safety. Guy was far more reckless than me. I didn't have a death wish.

"Hey you two! Stay put if you want to live!" I looked in the direction that the blonde girl was yelling to see two guys cutting their harnesses away. They obviously weren't going to listen to her.

"Hey." Finn said talking at the blonde. "You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Oh! So that's why she looked familiar. Clarke was her name, Clarke Griffin, her Dad had gotten floated before she was put into lock up. Her mom was a member of the council as well as a Doctor.

"You're the idiot that wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk." She countered.

"But it was fun!" Finn emphasized. "I'm Finn." She just looked at him, not impressed in the slightest.

"He's hot." Octavia laughed as she winked over at me, I chuckled and shook my head. He wasn't my type.

"Sadly he's probably gonna' get himself killed." I told her. She groaned.

"Come on, don't be negative. We're going to Earth, you have to be excited with me!" I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my face at her words. I hadn't had very many friends before I was arrested, and I definitely hadn't made any in The Sky Box.. this girl was hard not to like, especially since she seemed to genuinely want to be friends with me.

I vaguely heard Clarke yelling something before the drop ship lurched. Finn went flying as did the other two boys. My head snapped back and hit the head rest, black spots clouded my vision. That was going to hurt later... I could hear another girl screaming and a lot more people shouting in alarm. Sparks shot from the ceiling and I hurriedly looked at Octavia. She looked as worried as I felt. Her alarmed gaze meeting mine before her lips thinned into a straight line. Obviously determined not to freak out.

It felt like we were falling way too fast! "Oh god, oh god!" Octavia squeezed her eyes shut and I followed her example. This fucking sucked. We were going to die without having to set a foot on the fucking ground. Brilliant, just brilliant. If there really was any sort of afterlife, I was sure as hell gonna' haunt the Ark.

The drop ship jerked again, this time, everything started to slow down. I managed to force my eyes to open again to watch the lights flicker on and off several times before the turned solid and then suddenly everything just stopped. The machine hum that I had gotten so used to hating became quieter and quieter until it was just.. gone. The silence was foreign.

"Listen." An Asian guy strapped against a wall called. "No machine hum."

"Whoa, that's a first." The boy next to him replied.

"It's so.. quiet." I breathed out. Several others murmured their agreement at my words. Suddenly the harnesses around us slackened. Octavia and I about jumped out of our seats after unhooking all the buckles. I checked myself over, checking for an injury I might have missed, because surely.. this was way too good to be true. But as I checked and double checked I realized there was nothing. I was alive.. I glanced up to see Finn and Clarke crouched over the other two boys. The expression on their faces was all I needed to know that those two hadn't been as fortunate as the rest of us.

"The outer door's on a lower level! Let's go!" A guy cried. Everyone suddenly rushed towards the ladder, shoving Octavia and I aside in their hurry. I huffed in annoyance, but didn't make any move to follow quite yet.

"No we can't just open the doors!" Clarke cried, pushing past a lot of them in her hurry to try and stop them. Octavia grabbed my arm and lead me towards one of the ladders. She let me head down first, just in time to hear Clarke arguing with someone.

"If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyway." A male voice snapped at her. His deep voice rumbling as he turned back towards the door. I heard Octavia's footsteps falter above me as she climbed down.

"Bellamy?" She questioned unsure. Her pace was still slow as she pushed herself off the ladder to stand next to me. Said guy in question slowly turned back to look at her. He was tall, much taller than myself. He had broad shoulders and it was easy to tell he was physically fit. His dark hair was slicked back away from his face, leaving his deep brown eyes completely on display. He had light freckles across his tanned face and I found myself instantly drawn to him. Fuck, he was gorgeous. As quick as the thought had jumped into my head I shoved it aside. The way he was looking at Octavia, it was clear they had a history, and there was no way in hell I was gonna' be in the middle of that drama.

Trust me to find now to be a great time to be sexually attracted to someone.

Octavia pushed through the crowd and I followed slowly behind her, elbowing a guy that just wouldn't move out of the way. The entire crowd was engaged with what was going on with these two. "That's the girl they hid under the floor." Someone whispered, causing a string of mutters to pop up around us. I stopped next to Clarke as Octavia continued forward until she was standing in front of Bellamy. Yeah.. definite history there.. perhaps an ex boyfriend? Or maybe a current one?

"My god, look how big you are." Adoration was clear on his face. Well, that wasn't something you'd normally say to a girl you were into.. unless.. was this her brother? I had to resist the urge to smack my palm into my forehead. Of course it was! She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, wrapping her into his arms. It was a cute reunion, though it only lasted a minute before Octavia pulled back away from him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked suddenly, finally taking in his appearance. "A guards uniform?" She was angry, couldn't blame her. Guards weren't very well liked in this group.

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship." He smiled at her, easily casting away her fury. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." I watched the tension ease between them and she once again hugged him. He laughed.

"Where's your wristband?" I turned my head to Clarke who was still standing next to me.

"Way to ruin the moment." I muttered. She shot me a look but returned her focus back on the two siblings. I followed her gaze to look at Bellamy's wrist, it lacked the same metal accessory the rest of us had.

"Do you mind?" Octavia snapped snottily at Clarke. "I haven't seen my brother in a year." So I had been right.. he was her brother. Relief flooded my system and I found myself slightly agitated that he had caused enough of a reaction for me to be grateful the two weren't an item.

I so did not need this.

"No one has a brother." A guy carelessly called from somewhere behind us. Octavia's face darkened as she looked out into the crowd, trying to figure out who said it.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" A female voice yelled louder this time. Octavia's face distorted with her anger and she lunged. Bellamy caught her around the waist before she could get far, stopping her assault.

"Octavia - Octavia no!" He yelled, pulling her back towards him. "Let's give them something else to remember you by." He told her, trying his best to pull her attention off of the crowd and back onto him.

"Yeah, like what?" She asked, shaking him off of her and stepping slightly out of his grip. Irritation rolling off of her in waves. He leaned towards her, a smile playing across his mouth.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." I watched her nod slightly, her excitement from earlier returning. They both turned their back and Bellamy reached up, grasping onto a lever next to the door before pulling it down.

Holy fuck. I reached a hand up and shielded my eyes as the door released. It was so bright.. I blinked my eyes several times trying to adjust to the natural lighting.. Lowering my hand I couldn't help but stare around in awe.. Everything was so.. green and so new!

I sucked in a deep breath.

Octavia started forward slowly, breathing deeply before moving a bit further down the door that had been turned into a ramp. Finally she hopped off the end, her boots connecting with the solid ground. She stood still for a second and I found my eyes were now glued to her back. She threw her arms up into the air suddenly. "We're back bitches!" She yelled out in elation. Everyone broke out into cheers and ran forward, thundering out of the drop ship and out into the forest. Octavia turned and bounded up the ramp to me, laughing as she grabbed onto my hand. I watched as she shot Clarke a quick glare before she proceeded in pulling me down off the drop ship.

As soon as my black boots connected with the ground, it was like a spark erupted inside me, burning brightly. A smile broke out on my face and Octavia grinned at me in response. Laughing I sprinted forward, Octavia keeping pace with me as we rushed through the tall grass, just laughing, soaking everything in. Trees loomed tall and proud around us, covered in thick, dark green moss. The air was so fresh and vibrant, so different from the stale artificial air I had breathed in my whole life. This was amazing!

I stopped, outstretching my arms at my sides and spun, staring straight up at the sky in wonder. Octavia laughed at me before grabbing onto my hands. She kept me at arms length and then started shuffling a little awkwardly at first, forcing me to follow her lead. Soon we were spinning in a tight circle, doing our best to stay in our spot. The weight of each other the only thing stopping us from flying backwards onto our asses and more than likely bruising our tailbones.

Here we were, spinning and laughing on Earth! We were so far away from the haunting memories that had gotten us locked away. We were on the ground, and so very much alive!

This was our Brave New World.. and I was sure as hell going to make the most of it!

* * *

Well here you have it! The first chapter of my new Bellamy Blake story! I am completely hooked and in love with The 100! Also, in case any of you are interested, I have some plans for an OC/Grounder story as well! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!


	2. Altercations and Heart Palpitations

Shortly after Octavia and I's spinning adventure she headed off to spend some time with her brother. I didn't mind really, I was sure if I had a brother that I hadn't seen since I was locked up, I'd want to spend time with him too. Not that I really understood how having a sibling felt, I could only guess. Maybe I'd ask her about it sometime..

Glancing up at the drop ship I finally noticed all the broken trees that stretched behind it. We had made quite the mess when we landed.. not that we really had any power over that. "It's amazing here, isn't it?" A male voice spoke from behind me. Turning slightly, I recognized the Asian guy from before, the one that had commented on the lack of machine hum.

"It's.. fantastic actually." I laughed casually at how speechless I felt. This place was far more incredible than I had ever dreamed, I couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt just being here. There was something so freeing about being on the ground, and I'm not just saying that because we were off the Ark and away from the council and everyone else. It was in the air all around us, Earth was intense.

"I'm Monty." He introduced as he stepped up next to me.

"Ireland." It was amazing that despite living on the Ark together, our paths had never crossed.

"Like the country?" I rolled my eyes at his inquiry but nodded my head all the same. He wasn't the first person to ask that, not by a long shot.

"Yeah, like the country." I confirmed. "My mother really liked reading about the place. She used to spend hours just staring at pictures of what it used to look like..." Monty opened his mouth to reply, but immediately got caught off by our first incident of Earth drama.

"Hey-hey! Hands off, he's with us!" The raised and aggressive sounding tone instantly drew my attention to the group of boys that were closing in on Wells and Clarke. This couldn't be good.

"Relax." Wells held his hands up slightly, trying to show he meant no harm before gesturing to Clarke. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" A voice broke out to the left. I turned my head to see Bellamy with Octavia standing at his side. This was escalating fast..

Wells sighed, before stepping towards him, trying to be the voice of reason. "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my fathers message, that has to be our first priority." Most everyone was now paying attention to him, but no one asides from Clarke seemed to agree. Monty moved from his position next to me and went to stand next to the boy with goggles. Those two were obviously best friends and it seemed as if Monty wanted to be near his friend in case things got too ugly. For now, I decided I'd stay where I was.

"Screw your father." Octavia retorted easily, there was no love for Chancellor Jaha here on the ground. "What, you think you're in charge here? You and your little Princess?" Octavia turned her gaze onto Clarke with a slight tilt of her head, obviously using the nickname as a jab.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

"I got a better idea." Bellamy cut in. "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

"Yeah!" Octavia cheered, agreeing with her brother. Several others voiced also voiced their opinion on that idea, quite loudly I might add. I just suspected some of them were too lazy to hike.. but either way it looked like Clarke and Wells weren't going to be motivating many people.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells tried once again to be the voice of reason but it was falling on deaf ears. No one wanted to hear it. Hell, even I wasn't up for the hike, not yet anyways. We had no idea what was out there. Giant mutated animals wasn't something I was very keen on experiencing without any protection. A boy suddenly shoved wells from behind, cutting off anything else he would have said.

"Look at this everybody. The Chancellor of Earth." This guy was definitely trouble, you could just tell in the way he carried himself. He wasn't a very striking guy, in fact, his features were sort of odd, the most prominent being his eyes, they almost seemed like they were too big for his face.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked, his gaze locked with the other guys. Wells question seemed to trigger the guys next move. He attacked quickly, sweeping Wells's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Wells!" Clarke shouted, moving towards him. She was blocked by another guy who grabbed onto her to stop her from helping. This was getting way out of hand, my own irritation started to rise. Wells ankle had twisted at an ugly angle when he went down.

"No, but that was." The guy replied, watching Wells struggle to stand up.. His ankle was obviously messed up, but thankfully not broken. Fuck this, I wasn't just gonna' keep spectating.

"Hey!" I hollered, causing everyone's attention to shift to me, the unnamed guy turned completely around to look at me. I didn't even think about the consequences as I bolted forward, slamming my hands into his chest. He stumbled back a few steps as I hurriedly positioned myself between him and Wells. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed how startled he was to have someone interfere. "Back the fuck off!" I snarled in warning."Unless you want me lay you out on your ass in front of everyone?" His eyes hardened as he looked me over, his gaze sweeping me over from head to toe. His glare turned into a leer and I found myself straightening up and tensing.

He was staring at me like I was a tender, fresh piece of meat. I hated it.

"And who are you, his bodyguard?" Several of the kids in the crowd snickered as he mockingly raised an eyebrow and smirked. I opened my mouth but someone beat me to my reply.

"Isn't that Ireland Jackson?" There was a small pause. "She killed a guard!" Mummers broke out around us and I instantly found myself growing even more agitated. God, what was with these people and airing everyone's dirty laundry? First Octavia, now me. The guy took a step forward causing another boy behind him to whisper "Murphy, don't." I raised my arms up in front of me, in a defensive stance, lightly shifting my footing. Murphy paused, eying me icily, he obviously was now realizing I had been completely serious.

In a quick blur of movement a figure was suddenly standing in front of me. Murphy stumbled back a few steps in surprise and I realized it was Finn that had landed in front of Wells and I. "Kids got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" He paused and looked back at me, I let my arms fall back down to my sides. "Unless you really do want to get your ass kicked by Red?" He turned back to Murphy, obviously wanting an answer to his question, he only got another glare in response. Did Finn seriously just call me Red, really? What's with him and giving people nicknames? I blew a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face out of the way. Guess it could have been worse.

"Hey Spacewalker!" Octavia called, walking forward until she stood next to me. Finn turned to give her his attention. "Rescue me next." She breathed flirtatiously, Finn grinned and several people laughed in response. For now, the situation was defused. I shot a quick look back at Murphy, the annoyed expression told me all I needed to know. This definitely wouldn't be the last time he caused trouble.

"Hey." Someone lightly touched my arm just above my elbow. I turned to see Wells staring down at me, his expression sincere. "Thanks." He said with a slight smile, I nodded.

"No problem, dude's a dick." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Not caring if he had heard me before he walked away.

"Got that right." Wells muttered. He smiled once more at me before he limped away to sit down, Clarke following behind him. No doubt wanting to check how bad his ankle was, I'm guessing he wouldn't be making the trek to Mount Weather. I turned back around just in time to see Bellamy walking up to Octavia. His expression just screamed 'are you serious right now?!' Guess he didn't approve of her openly flirting with Finn.

"What? He's cute." She said in defense, obviously not seeing what his issues was. I snorted lightly and Bellamy shot me a look over Octavia's shoulder. I read the silent 'shut up' loud and clear. I held my hands up in surrender and took a small step back.

"He's a criminal." He said like it was the most obvious reason in the world why she shouldn't be interested. Octavia leaned slightly closer to him, as if about to tell him a huge secret.

"They're all criminals." Octavia whipped her head around to look at me over her shoulder, a grin plastered onto her face. "Right Ireland?" I had to force myself not to smile at her rebellious behavior.

"Not me, I'm a model citizen." I teased in mock seriousness before turning on my heel and leaving them to talk. I could feel Bellamy's eyes burning holes into my back.. I had a feeling that if looks could kill I'd already be six feet under.

Walking around our make shift camp I noticed everyone just kinda talking and lounging about, obviously just happy to be out from under the thumb of the council and on the ground. Though, sooner or later we were going to need food and water, possibly even better shelter. However, seeing how well that went over when Clarke and Wells brought it up, I wasn't even gonna' bother trying to convince anyone to get their asses into gear. I wasn't leader material, I'd just get angry and then no one would be happy.

No, it was better if they figured it out on their own. Sooner or later they'd get cold, and the hunger would set it. Then they'd wish they had listened earlier. Discomfort was a very strong motivator.

Glancing around I spotted what I was looking for - a piece of ripped off metal from the drop ship. Picking it up I quickly looked it over, twisting it around in my hands to get a feel for it. It was a bit longer than I was hoping.. but it would have to do. Now to sharpen it.

"Hey!" I turned just in time to see Octavia running towards me, a smile on her face. I guess her talk with Bellamy had gone her way. "You coming?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.

"Where?" Just where could she be going... better question, where was Bellamy letting her run off to?

"Mount Weather!" I glanced behind her to see Monty, the kid with goggles, Finn, and Clarke waiting several feet away for her. All of who, were staring at us expectantly. Well, that was certainly surprising. Wasn't Octavia on the side of 'letting the privileged do the work for a change', what had possibly happened to make her reconsider? I mentally slapped myself. Right, Finn happened. I lifted my hand with the piece of scrap metal, waving it around casually for emphasis.

"Sorry, I got a few things here I wanna' get done before I go off skipping through the forest." She looked at the metal with a curious expression but decided it wasn't worth questioning me over and shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself." She turned to walk away but stopped mid-step, shooting me a look over her shoulder. "Watch Bellamy for me, okay?" She smirked and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why would she task me with watching her brother?

"And do what, make sure he behaves? Put him in a time out if he doesn't?" She shrugged, her smirk turning into an all out grin.

"Whatever works I guess!" She winked at me before turning and sprinting up to the others to head off, I huffed in annoyance. If she seriously thought I'd be able to keep an eye on her brother she had lost her mind. He didn't really seem like the type to listen much to the opinions of others. He was definitely more of the leader type. I let my eyes slide over to where he was currently standing, talking to Murphy and a few other guys. Fuck. He was all sorts of tall, dark and handsome wasn't he? Lightly biting my lip, I shook my head before forcing myself to look away. God, my hormones really needed to chill out. I needed to focus, I have stuff to do!

\- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

It was quite a bit later when the object of my unwanted desires sauntered his way into my line of vision again. I had spent the last while scraping bark off of a fallen tree branch that I had retrieved near the drop ship. It had been a pretty productive afternoon for me, I had managed to turn that piece of scrap metal into a very sharp knife. It was crude, and I had to wrap some some spare material around the bottom to create a proper handle, but it worked. Now I was using it to create something that I hoped would be helpful in the long run.. That is if I even remembered how to make it correctly.

It was one thing to read about them, another thing all together to actually attempt to create one.

I found feel the weight of Bellamy's gaze sweeping over my form, as he stood in front of me, watching me work. I willed myself not to look up to meet his eyes, I wasn't about to acknowledge his presence.. Let alone let him in on the fact that his proximity effected me. "Surprised to see you here Red, thought you would have ran off with Octavia." His deep voice pleased me, which just seriously pissed me off.

Taking a deep intake of air through my nose I tilted my head up to look at him. "So now you're calling me Red too?" I arched a single eyebrow in curiosity. "I have a name you know." My tone was dry, despite the fact that my heart had sped up in my chest. Bellamy smirked slightly, amusement flaring up behind his eyes.

"I think 'Red' suits you." He retorted.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I scoffed. "Please tell me your answer isn't as generic as 'it matches your hair color'." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning the majority of his weight onto one leg as he looked me over.

"That attitude." He mocked. "Is exactly why it fits. The way you stood up to Murphy earlier, the whole 'seeing red' term fits you perfectly." I found myself just staring at him in response.. I hadn't even thought of that... He had a point.

Dammit.

"Glad to know you're such an expert on my personality." I muttered sarcastically. Bellamy shifted fluidly, moving until he was sitting next to me on the log. He was close.. too close, our covered thighs were almost touching. I hated the way I staring at the gap between us in surprise.

Get it together, Ireland...

"Just an observation." He replied, the same grin from earlier slipping back into place. He was obviously enjoying our banter. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes, I let out a deep breath, hoping it would calm me - It didn't.

"Why would you think I'd be with Octavia?" I questioned, bringing us back to his original statement.

"You two seem close." The words were said casually, but it was easy to tell he would be judging my answer harshly. He was very protective of his baby sister, that much was certain.

"We were seated next to each other on the drop ship." I offered up. "Your sister's excitement can be quite infectious." The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. My answer had obviously passed his test because he moved on without any further inquiries.

"You really kill a guard?" I snorted and turned my eyes back onto my task, gliding the knife down the wood, carving it to how I needed.

"That's the story." I vaguely supplied after a moments pause.

"And the truth?" He pried. I turned my head, locking my grey eyes onto his dark ones.

"What did you have to do to sneak on the drop ship?" I countered. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, I watched the tick in his cheek before moving my gaze back up to his eyes once more. He stared at me hard, his eyes searching my face for answers he wasn't going to get. For now, it seemed like we were at an impasse, and he really didn't like that.

"Touche _sweetheart_." He ground out icily before pushing himself off of the log. I watched his back as he walked away from me. I had a feeling that this particular conversation wasn't over.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO! I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes and all that, it's pretty late here and I had a bit of a rough day.. For any of you wondering if I plan to continue any of my other stories the answer is YES, I do. I just need to go back through and edit a lot of them to fix some mistakes and shift the writing style to match how I write now. I am also starting several new ones. Anyways READ AND REVIEW. Reviews inspire me to write faster(I say shamelessly, haha)


	3. Whatever we want

I had spent the rest of the afternoon carving away at the piece of wood in my hands, curving and tempering it to what I needed. The day had darkened and now only slivers of sunlight peaked through the trees. Sunsets on Earth are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, but sadly I wasn't able to fully appreciate it. Bellamy hadn't so much as said a word to me since I had deflected his question with one of my own. Hell, I don't even think he's looked in my direction.

_Touche sweetheart._

Those words haven't stopped echoing around in my head. Whatever he had done to get on the drop ship, he wanted it kept secret. I had heard his conversation with Octavia back before he opened the door. He said he had borrowed the uniform... But I seriously doubt he had just casually borrowed it and strolled on by into the drop ship. I shook my head, there was no use in obsessing about it right now. Finishing the notches I needed on both ends of the wood, I heard soft footsteps approaching me.

Glancing upwards, I was annoyed at the sight that greeted me. It wasn't Bellamy, or even Wells. No. It was Murphy. Fucking Murphy, I felt my lip twitch in distaste. Leaning most of his weight onto one leg I watched as his eyes crept over me. His gaze was cold and calculating, his mouth however was mischievously twisted into a smirk. I casually raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

What the hell did he want?

"Hey Red, whatcha up to?" He nodded towards my project before his eyes darted back to mine. I slowly set the wood down next to me, tucking the knife I had made into my boot. Murphy's being way too casual, especially considering how tense it was between us earlier when I'd stepped between him and Wells. I didn't trust the 'curious nice guy' act. Not even for a second.

"What do you want Murphy?" I wasn't in the mood for his games.

He sauntered forward, bending down to lean in close to me. Alarm bells were beginning to blare in my head, I didn't like him this close to me. I felt myself tense up as he started to reach for the project that I had set aside. Without thinking I lashed out and smacked his hand away. It must have been what he was waiting for because as soon as I did so, he roughly grabbed onto my forearm. I tried to rear back, but he tugged forward, halting my momentum. Sudden movements from both sides caused my heart to leap up into my throat.

Murphy's two 'friends' the other John, and some dude I hadn't bothered to remember were abruptly at my sides grabbing firmly onto my shoulders and holding me in place, outstretching my arms and rendering them useless.

Fucking, fuck. I knew he was up to no good.

This was definitely not a social call. I had to give him some credit, he didn't strike me as the intelligent type. I had gravely underestimated Murphy and his ability to go past basic thought. Reasonably nervous now, I glanced between the three of them, searching for a means of escape. Something caught my eye past Murphy, standing near the fire and looking directly at us was...

Bellamy Blake.

Had he instigated this?! I felt rage boil over inside of me. With a scowl that could only be rivaled by that of a solar flare, my gaze snapped back to Murphy. His attention shifted to my forearm, his fingers playfully dancing up towards my wristband which was currently transmitting my vitals back to the Ark. Right now I would imagine I was showing a bit of red.

Increased heartbeat? Definite check.

"Now why would you still have this on?" Murphy questioned, his words sounding deceptively sweet. He's after my wristband, but why?

Then it dawned on me as I realized that not one of them was wearing their wristband. They wanted the Ark to think we were dying. With communication in the drop ship dead, we were their only insight to the conditions on the ground. If they thought we were dying, they would assume Earth was still unsafe.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it's quite the fashion statement don't you? It really brings out the color of my eyes." I deadpanned. If he thought I was just going to hand over my wristband, he has another thing coming. As much as I despised the council, in this moment I definitely hated John Murphy more. I was definitely pro anything he was against, and vice versa.

"I think you'd look much better with it off." He taunted, his trademark smirk returning. Oh, how badly I wanted to punch him in his egocentric face. Releasing my arm, he stepped back away from me. Only for one of his cronies to replace his grip and outstretch my arm as they hauled me into a standing position. Idly I realized that were were causing quite the scene, yet no one intervened. It's my guess that not too many people were keen on standing up to Murphy.

"Let. Go." I warned Murphy as he pulled a long piece of metal out from his boot. He stepped boldly toward me, waving the piece of metal around like it was a god damn award. "Murphy!" I tried again, agitation raising my voice.

No response. Well, I warned him.

Clenching my teeth I suddenly dropped my weight, causing both of his goons to stumble in surprise. Using the height difference, I pushed up off the ground, vaulting me higher into the air. With an agile kick, I sent the metal bar flying and conveniently my foot also connected solidly with his chin with a satisfying crunch.

A startled, pained yelp tore from his lips as he face planted and quick literally kissed the dirt. However there was no time to cherish the moment. Dislodging my arm from 'other John' and whipping around, I punched the other idiot right in the nose. Encouraged yells added to the sickening crack as it broke. They were egging us on.

Suddenly I found my arms forcefully restrained to my sides. Shrieking in surprise I struggled to get out of the steel bands that had wrapped around me and were holding me in place. "Nice kick, Red." He taunted into my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

"Blake." I snarled. His heat seared into my back as the last slivers of sunlight waned through the trees.

"Didn't your mother teach you to play nice?" He teased.

Growling, I struggled and twisted in his arms, desperate to get of the hold. His grip constricted around me in response, I sucked in a sharp breath. I found myself in turmoil, butterflies had erupted through my stomach as Bellamy's front was pressed quite firmly into my back.

On one hand, my hormones were deciding to rear their ugly head and I was very much enjoying the feel of him behind me. On the other hand, I knew he was just this close to me because his end game was the same as Murphy's; off with the wristband.

With Murphy rolling on the ground in pain, Bellamy actually had to get his hand dirty. This is what I get for staying behind when all of my allies had gone on a supply mission to Mount Weather. Where the fuck was Wells when you needed him?

Keep an eye on Bellamy she said, dammit Octavia! Never again was I going to agree to anything involving her brother.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Murphy struggling to his feet, obviously still disoriented from when my boot met his chin. I was overwhelmed with the sense of panic, if Murphy got back up and regained his bearings, the odds really wouldn't be in my favor. Tucking my head down, I reared back and smashed the back of my skull into Bellamy's mouth. With a surprised grunt, his grip loosened just slightly.

But it was enough.

I sprang free of his arms and darted forward, but his reflexes proved to be better than I anticipated. His body collided harshly into mine in an effort to prevent my escape. The force of his weight sent both of us violently crashing to the ground. A string of oh so elegant profanities left my lips, matched only by the labored grunt that left his. I twisted, he turned, I kicked, he caught. Faster than I would care to admit, I suddenly found myself pinned beneath a rather smug looking Bellamy. One knee painfully pinning my arm against my side, the other digging into the side of my waist, holding me unquestionably steady. He was looming over me, securing my other arm above my head with one hand.

I bucked my hips trying to dislodge him but he didn't falter, and instead smirked pridefully down at me. "Murphy." He called, his deep voice sounded slightly out of breath. I glanced up to see him outstretching his hand towards Murphy who without question handed him the long, slender piece of metal. Despite the fact that Murphy had just gotten kicked in the face, he was surprisingly just as smug as his leader above me.

Bastards.

I contorted and squirmed underneath him, trying to get him to loosen his hold just slightly, but he wasn't having any of it. Grasping firmly onto my forearm Bellamy slipped the metal under my wristband and began to and pry it off of my wrist. I hissed in pain and clenched my hand into a fist as he pried harder and harder until-

Snap.

The sound of wrenching metal coming apart made me crane my neck to look up at Bellamy's handy-work. My wristband was successfully off, and most importantly... Dead. Just like the Ark now thought I was. It wasn't like I was terribly upset about the loss of my wristband, after all, there was no one left on the Ark that I personally cared about. The fact that it had been removed all because of Bellamy and his gang's agenda though, severely pissed me off.

"He's right." Bellamy chuckled teasingly. Placing most of his weight onto his left knee, and my forearm that he was still holding, he lessened the pressure on my left arm. "You do look better with it off." A mixture of cat-calls and laughter erupted all around us. They were acting like a bunch of animals!

Darkness had descended upon us, the fire blazing in the middle of the clearing was now the only source of light. It caused dark shadows to dance across Bellamy's lightly tanned skin, twisting his smirk into something more malicious.

"Is this the only way you can get a girl underneath you?" I hissed through gritted teeth. I didn't bother waiting for his snarky comeback. Instead I seized the opportunity he had unintentionally given me, using my now free arm to execute a well placed uppercut into his solar plexus. Groaning as air sharply escaped his lungs, he folded in pain and toppled off of me. In one swift movement, I reversed our positions, now straddling his waist as he struggled to catch his breath again. Blood trickled from his split lip, a result of my earlier headbutt I realized. "Gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want me." I snarled, mocking him as I shoved his shoulders into the dirt.

I didn't bother to glance around and see the crowd's expressions, my goal was just to get as far from here as possible. Jumping up off of Bellamy, I rushed past Murphy, who did nothing to stop me. I quickly scooped up my project and rushed off, seeking asylum at the drop ship. It wasn't fair enough in my opinion, as they could easily come looking for me if they desired. But it was secluded and safe, for now at least.

\- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

It was a bit later when Wells finally emerged from further within drop ship to find me huddled near the doorway. There was quite a bit of noise floating in from the outside, the bonfire they had built was roaring now, as was the atmosphere. By the sounds of it, things were getting a bit chaotic out there. I had chosen to stay in the doorway, watching all of their silhouettes around the fire, rubbing at the tender flesh of my wrist as well as nursing my bruised ego.

"What are you doing in here?" Startled, I glanced up to see Wells standing above me looking down at me in concern. He really was too nice of a guy.

"Things got a bit.. tense out there." I replied flatly, my fingers still rubbing over my sore wrist. He finally noticed the movement.

"Where's your wristband?" His voice was edgier now, his frustration apparent. I sighed, I really didn't feel like having story time. The question must have been rhetorical because he didn't bother waiting for my answer, instead limping his way out of the drop ship as fast as he could, obviously hell bent on figuring the situation out for himself.

I groaned and stood up, running my fingers through my messy hair, de-tangling a few strands. Wells's method of diplomacy was bound to start further conflict, and he was severely outnumbered. I couldn't let him go alone. Glancing down, I double checked to make sure my knife was still in my boot. It hadn't helped much last time, but better safe than sorry.

Due to his injury, Wells wasn't hard to catch up to. He hadn't even made it through he crowd yet when I caught up to him. He pushed through the swarm of teenagers carving a path for me to follow behind him. He paused just in time to see a girl willingly getting her wristband removed by Murphy, she let out out a few pained noises as it finally split apart and died out. Just like mine had.

Murphy held up the bracelet triumphantly, like he had won some great conquest before he carelessly threw it into the fire. The crowd erupted in hearty celebration. "Who's next?!" Bellamy exclaimed, stepping forward. The shudder that raced down my spine from his masculine tone, left me deeply unsettled. Fucking hormones..

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells stepped forward to confront Bellamy, who didn't look at all concerned with his presence. Other John moved to step between them to ensure that Wells didn't come any closer. Bellamy halted him with a firm hand to the chest. A clear signal that he was confident he could handle himself.

"We're liberating ourselves, what does it look like?" His eyes darted towards where I stood for just a moment, taking note of my presence before directing his attention back to Wells.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed." There's that diplomacy I was worried about. Attempting to reason with Bellamy would not do him a lot of good. Aside from the fact that he was probably the most hated guy in camp next to Murphy, everyone just seemed to naturally rally to Bellamy's cause. It's a shame that it was so self-serving, as he was clearly a natural born leader. No wonder Octavia wanted someone to keep an eye on him, she really should've picked a better candidate than me.

"The communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." He wasn't just trying to appeal to Bellamy anymore, he was trying to sway the opinions of everyone in earshot.

"That's the point... _Chancellor_." Bellamy's face and tone were condescending. Scattered laughter echoed from the crowd. "We can take care of ourselves." His voice trailed off, dropping slightly in tone. "..Can't we?!" He yelled to rile up the rest of The Hundred, the crowd roared in approval. Clearly Wells was at a disadvantage here.

"You think this is a game?! Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers!" Wells turned his back on Bellamy to address more of the crowd. "I don't care what he tells you." He gestured back at Bellamy. "We won't survive here, on our own." He slowly turned back around to face Blake. "And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

I felt slightly bad for Wells in that moment, he was honestly just trying to do right by everyone. Convince them that we needed the rest of the Ark to survive.. But trying to convince a bunch of rowdy teenagers that they needed the adults in order to persevere on the ground wasn't going to be easy. Especially with somebody as charismatic as Bellamy Blake being the voice of the rebel leader.

"My people already are down." Bellamy loosely gestured to the crowd. "Those people-" He pointed to the sky. "_Locked_ my people up." Bellamy moved towards Wells at a steady and even pace. I stepped between the two, ready to intervene if necessary. It might seem to everyone that Wells wasn't capable of holding his own with me always getting in the way. But the guy's only got one good leg, I wasn't going to let any of them take advantage of that. Plus, if I got to get back at Bellamy while i was defending the younger Jaha, hell, that would be a bonus.

"Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." It was difficult not to sympathize with Bellamy's side, especially considering I personally had no love for the council, nor Jaha. I glanced at Wells.

"My father didn't write the laws." He defended.

"No, he enforced them. But not anymore." Bellamy shook his head. "Not here. Here, there are no laws! Here we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want!"

He was telling almost all of the crowd exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Now, you don't have to like it Wells. You can even try and stop it, change it, kill me." A smile broke out on his face. "You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy yelled out behind him. Bellamy's hand raised as the crowd started to chant his words. His eyes found mine after that, I wondered if he was gauging my reaction. I strained to keep my face void of emotion. The crowd was echoing the catchphrase now, literally everyone but the three of us standing next to the fire.

Wells circled around to look at everyone, his face that of disbelief. Bellamy pridefully watched him soak it all in, wordlessly boasting that he had won the crowd over. A thunderous roar suddenly echoed above us, startling everyone into silence as the sky opened up, instantly drenching the Earth bellow in water.

"It's rain!" One guy shouted in disbelief, I found myself frozen in shock. We had all heard about rain. Hell, we'd all probably dreamt about it at some point, but to feel it, that was another thing entirely. I craned my head back to face the falling water, it blurred my vision and was cold on my face, but I found I didn't mind one bit.

This was amazing.. It almost felt as if all the days events would be washed away with the storm, cleansing almost, but I knew that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"We need to collect this." I could hear Wells tell Bellamy responsibly.

"Whatever the hell you want." Bellamy calmly replied back at him. Obviously having no plans to help him what-so-ever. After a few moments of what I imagine was hostile staring, Wells retreated, obviously finally understanding that there was no reasoning with Bellamy Blake.

All around us the rest of the hundred were celebrating the rainfall in their own ways. Bellamy however, hadn't moved as far as I could tell, but I didn't pay him any mind, I just lightly closed my eyes and let the rain continue to splatter down onto my face.

"Whatever the hell I want..." I heard him breathe from where he was standing. The intensity in his quiet tone urged me to open my eyes again. I tilted my head towards him, only to find him already observing me. A crooked smirk slowly stretched across his face and suddenly my earlier jab at him was echoing in my head.

_Gonna' have to try a lot harder than that if you want me._

In a moment of clarity or perhaps just paranoia, I'm abruptly sure he's remembering the exact same thing as me. Suddenly words my mother had spoken to me many years ago were drifting through my mind. _Anything you say can and will be held against you..._

My feet seemed to have the right idea. Without realizing it I had taken a small step backwards, and then another and another, until I was fleeing back to the drop ship.

**Earth is nothing like I had expected it to be.**

* * *

Here it is, chapter three! Sorry it's a bit late.. one of my ferrets passed away in March(which broke my heart), and then my Birthday was later that month, and then I had a convention to go to in April and I had entirely way too much sewing to get done. Anyways! I had a lot of fun writing out this chapter and I'm really hoping you guys like it! Read and Review! Reviews make my world go round and my updates faster!


End file.
